Once A Winchester, Always a Winchester
by everythingyouwantt
Summary: The brothers head to Texas on a lead that popular guys at a college are being killed. They meet up with a hunter and her daughter with whom may share more than just a interest in the supernatural. Takes place during Season 2 timeline
1. Chapter 1

"Austin, Texas? What's there?" Sam asked. He glanced over at his brother who was driving the black Impala. Dean's eyes were focused on the road, but he glanced over at his brother while he spoke. "There's been a haunting at the college there. One of dad's old colleagues is there. I figured we could ask her about it." "Her?" Sam asked, sounding a little confused. Dean nodded his head to the side, motioning to the backseat.

Sam looked to the backseat and grabbed a folder and their dad's journal. Dean had compiled a folder of news articles of missing persons from the university. Most of them were football players or the "popular" guys, since the articles consisted of nothing but girls complementing the guys. Dean had also tabbed a page in their dad's journal where he had a list of contacts. "Maryann Gaines?" Sam questioned out loud.

"That's right Sammy, apparently her and dad had a thing. She's a very reliable source, at least that's what Bobby said…" Dean replied. He began to drum on the steering wheel when a good song came on the radio. His actions increased into humming with a little bit of singing to the words. Sam shook his head at his brother and kept looking through the file.

The brothers pulled up to the house of Maryann Gaines in the middle of the morning. The small suburban home was tan with two floors. It was nothing unusual. It had a chain linked fence and flower boxes sat on the banisters of the porch. The car in front of the house was a nice cushy Lexis.

Dean eyed the Lexis as he got out of his car. He looked from his worn Impala to the shiny black Lexis. "Well, they aren't living the hunter life…" he muttered. He patted his baby on the hood as if he could give reassurance to an inanimate object. Sam eyed the car as well, "This doesn't seem like someone dad would know. Most hunters aren't the type to have fancy cars or nice homes…"

Dean shrugged it off and jogged across the street to the sidewalk in front of the house with Sam in tow. Dean's fist rapped against the wood door and the brother's waited. It didn't take long for the clicking of heels on hardwood to be heard. The door opened and the brothers were face to face with a woman that looked nothing like the hunters they ever met.

This woman was in a suit. It was a sharp looking navy blazer with a matching skirt and a ruffled white top beneath it. Navy blue heels matched the suit. Hands were manicured and Dean would place ten bucks that her toes were just as primed. Her hair was a gentle set of wavy blonde locks. She looked between the boys. Bright hazel eyes confused as to why she had two young men standing on her porch with the same confused look. "May I help you boys?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Dean blanked, unable to form words. Luckily he had Sam with him who acted as casual as possible. "We are looking for Maryann Gaines. We need to speak with her," Sam said.

"Well that's me, may I ask who you boys are?" she was becoming skeptical. Sam caught the look in her eyes and her hand tensed, ready to close the door on them.

"Dean and Sam Winchester," Dean finally replied, getting over the shock of a well taken care of hunter.

The brothers watched as the woman's eyes widen. "Winchester? As-As in John's boys?" she gaped. The brothers looked at each other and nodded at the woman. "Well, come on in boys. Come on," she said as she opened the door to give them space to walk through.

"This is a nice home you have," Dean said, looking around the building. Walls were painted or had nice wallpaper on them. The furniture was an expensive leather material. The rooms looked like they came out of a magazine of Homes and Gardens. However, Dean did notice that a brown haired girl was popular amongst the pictures on the walls and shelves of the home. He picked up one of the pictures of the girl at her high school graduation, beaming with a diploma in her hands with golden ropes around her neck that signified her high honors.

"Thank you," Maryann said, bringing in coffee and snacks for the boys. Sam was seated on the couch and took the coffee with a smile and a nod of gratitude. Maryann walked over to Dean as he put the picture back on the shelf. "That's my daughter, Olivia," she said. Dean looked at Maryann and smiled a little. "She's at the University of Texas right now hoping to get into med school." Dean gave her another weary smile and went to sit next to his brother.

"How can I help you guys?" Maryann asked, taking a seat on the couch across from the brothers. "Umm, actually it's about your daughter's school. Apparently there's been a haunting of sorts going on. Did you know anything about this?" Sam asked. He figured he would take on the questioning since Dean had dug into the snacks with a hungry vigor.

"Ah, yes I have heard about that. My daughter Olivia was telling me she was going to look into it," Maryann replied with a smile. Both of the brothers narrowed their eyes in confusion and speculation. "Olivia? As in the girl in the pictures?" Dean questioned, his mouth filled with cucumber sandwiches.

"Yes, she is a hunter after as well. Would you like more Dean?" Maryann nodded towards the empty plate that once held about ten sandwiches. "He's good," Sam replied before Dean could get out a "Please." Dean gave his brother a dirty look, but swallowed the food in his mouth before talking more. "Your daughter is a trained hunter?" Dean questioned. Maryann nodded. "Uh, could we have your daughter's number so that we can contact her? We would like to help her out on this, if that's alright with you," Sam questioned. Maryann nodded and happily obliged to his request.

Sam and Dean turned to wave as Maryann closed the door after escorted the guys out of her home. "Dean, we have to help this girl. I don't think she has any idea what she is getting in to," Sam said. Dean nodded, "I don't think Pretty Princess did either."


	2. Chapter 2

Dean and Sam pulled up to the library on the campus of the university. "Call her again," Dean said. Sam sighed, "She's not going to pick up. I left her a message. I called her mom and Maryann said she would be at the library." Dean groaned, "Alright, let's go looking for her."

Thirty minutes later the pair came out of the library with no Olivia. "She's not in there…" Sam said, "We need to hurry up and find her if we are going to get rid of this spirit tonight. " "She's not at this library," Dean said, "I asked one of the guys in there. Apparently, there is a bar called 'The Library.' If I was a college student, I would be there…" he muttered. "She's a pre-med student, Dean. I doubt she is out partying," Sam said, raising an eyebrow at his brother.

They climbed into the car and Dean looked at Sam, "Hey, stress does crazy things to people. Besides, you are supposed to look out for the quiet girls, because they can be the craziest…" Sam raised an eyebrow and shook his head. He only did this because he knew Dean had personal experience with a quiet girl gone wild sometime in his 27 years of living. Sam just watched out the window as his brother drove the Impala towards the bar.

They had to park a block away from the bar. It was nine at night and it was getting its rush of customers that would stay until 2 a.m. Dean smiled at a few of the drunk girls that had stumbled out. They erupted into a fit of giggles and continued to stumble their way to their cab, where they tumbled in. "Sam, I am so jealous of you. College would have been awesome if I went…" he grinned. Sam rolled his eyes, "I didn't do this stuff Dean. I kinda had to get into law school. Drinking wouldn't have helped me at all." "Yea, but look at all these chicks, man," Dean gave another girl a smile. She giggled, but then walked a few steps away only to throw up on the sidewalk. The brothers' jaws tightened a little at the slightly gross display and continued walking towards the bar. "Maybe only a little partying…" Dean muttered.

Upon entering the bar, Sam and Dean stood wide eyed at the entrance. Music rattled the place to its core. There were college students everywhere. Couples were hiding themselves in the corners, or they were too drunk to care who saw them frisk each other and were at a table. Groups of girls were dancing by their table and for every one there was a group of guys eyeing them.

"This is a little disgusting…" Sam muttered, until he looked over. One of the girls had had too much to drink and got up on the table. Hips swaying back and forth as she moved like a stripper without a pole and keeping her clothes on. "Umm…Dean?" Sam questioned. He tugged on his brother's jacket arm. Dean turned to look at the girl. "Well, so much for being a pre-med non-partier…" he muttered.

A guy went up to Olivia and grabbed her legs to pull her down off the table. He then proceeded to feel her up in front of the crowd that formed. She cried out and tried to push him off. Sam and Dean ran into the crowd. Dean grabbing the guy off of her and Sam making sure she was okay.

"Hey buddy, she said no, that means no," Dean said with a smug look at the guy. Olivia wiggled out of Sam's grasp to punch the guy in the face. It was enough force to knock the guy out and he collapsed on the floor. "Serves you right…" she hissed. She then looked at Sam and Dean, "Uh thanks guys, but I don't really need help." She looked over at Sam and smiled, "Though, you could help me anytime…" she gave him a flirty smile. Sam gave her a weak smile.

She went to walk away from the pair, but Dean grabbed her upper arm. "We think you do…" She gave him a questioning look. Dean then escorted her out of the bar. "Let go of me…" she growled. Her brown eyes narrowed at Dean and then at Sam as he exited the bar behind them.

"Olivia Gaines? We are here to help you with the ghost that is haunting your school," Sam said, in a calm tone. Again, Olivia's face was glassed over with a confused expression, similar to when the boys rescued her from the drunk pervert. "Maybe this is a huge mistake, because that's not my last name…" Olivia stated. "What? Your mom's name is Maryann Gaines…." Dean mentioned.

Olivia was still confused. How did they know her mom? "Yes, well…My mom gave me the last name of my father, Winchester." Dean and Sam both looked at her like she had grown a horn through her forehead.


	3. Chapter 3

"Dean, she's drunk, she probably doesn't know what she is saying…" Sam said. He was trying to reason the logic that Olivia had just given to them. There was no way that this girl could be related to them.

"As much as I would love to agree with you Sammy, you heard the girl. She has our last name. Apparently, Maryann and Dad had something much more than just a little something-something, " Dean was near hysterics as he explained his thoughts to his brother. "I mean, Sammy look at her. She has my dark hair and your nose…"

Sam gave his brother a weird look, but not before stroking his nose with his fingers and looking at the girl who had passed out in the back seat of the Impala the second they got her in the car. He looked back as Dean listed more features that made her seem more and more like this bizarre theory was actually true. "She has your intelligence. I mean law school pre-med; it has the same amount of intelligence needed. She has your drinking limit. I've seen you pass out for 14 hours after taking in two shots. She is also insanely like me personality wise. Did you see that punch she threw?"

"Dean…breathe…." Sam said and then took a deep sigh himself. He watched as Dean pulled into a parking space at the motel. "We aren't taking her home?" Sam asked. Dean looked at his brother as he shut off the Impala, "We need her sober to question her and alive. She's probably underage and therefore her mom would probably kill her if she was drunk. Especially if she has the mind-set you did. She was going to be at the "library," remember?"

Sam's lips tightened, but nodded. Dean had the right logic. Any good parent that found out their kid was drinking underage would probably shoot them. He followed Dean's lead of getting out of the car. He went to open the back door to get Olivia out of the car, but Dean had beaten him to it. He picked the girl up and flung her over his shoulder, carrying her like a sack of potatoes. Sam went ahead to open the doors for his brother into the motel and then their room.

Dean eased the girl off his shoulders and on to one of the beds in the room. He placed her head along the edge of the bed and a trashcan underneath her. It was always good to be safe. Dean then looked at the situation on their hands. They couldn't share with Olivia. Granted, this girl had a 96% chance of being their sister, but they didn't know her enough to share a bed. He eyed the empty bed like a hungry lion getting steaks. He turned to see Sam had gone into the bathroom. Time to run for it.

Sam came out of the bathroom to find Olivia on one bed and Dean sprawled out on another. "Dean really?" he hissed in a whisper. Dean looked up from the bed, "She's out like a light, man. There's no need to whisper…" He looked at Olivia, before looking back at Sam, "Besides you were too slow," Dean said before he wiggled under the covers.

Deciding that was not the answer he wanted, Sam sprung at Dean, body slamming him in the bed. Dean groaned and tried to push his brother off of him while Sam fought to kick his brother out of the bed. "I'm older, I get the bed!" Dean grumbled as he hit Sam in the chest to remove him from the bed. "You should be nice and give your younger brother the bed!" Sam yelled back, returning the same hits. "Bitch!" "Jerk!"

When Olivia woke up in the morning, she first put her hand to her head. "Ughh…what an awful hangover…" she groaned. She sat up, running her fingers through her dark hair. She looked over to the bed next to her and raised her eyebrows in skepticism.

Dean's torso had stayed on the bed. Legs hung to the floor. Arms spread like bird wings to take up what he could on the bed. Sam had not been so lucky. He had fallen asleep on the floor. His arm was across Dean's feet. He laid in the most awkward position. His legs lying as if he was on his stomach sleeping, but his torso was twisted so he was almost on his back. Somebody was going to be hurting when they woke up.

Olivia raised herself up off the bed and went into the bathroom. She took the quiet time to clean herself up. After a cold shower and brushing her teeth with a motel toothbrush, she reentered the room. Both of the boys were awake now. Dean and Sam sat on the bed side by side, both rubbing their lower back. "Good morning," she said, trying to cover up the pain of her hangover.

Sam and Dean both looked at her and grumbled. "So…mind telling me why you kidnapped me last night?" Olivia asked. She walked around the bed to sit on the side that faced the brothers. "We didn't kidnap you," Sam said, "We were going to help you with the spirit that's haunting your school. He's apparently taking out…" "Football players, popular guys, I know," Olivia said, "But it's not exactly easy to bring out a spirit when you aren't the one they are looking for."

Sam nodded, "And we need to take you to your mother's, because we have to sort something out…" Dean glanced at his brother "sorting something out" was the lightest you could put their situation. "Sort something out….right…" Olivia looked at the two men across from her. "Mind telling me what you plan on discussing, it obviously concerns me," Olivia's lips curled in a cocky smile.

Dean looked over at Sam and Sam sighed. He whispered to his brother, "She's a female version of you, cocky attitude and all. I can only deal with one at a time…"

Dean gave his brother an annoyed stare, before they both turned to the girl sitting across from them. She had her eyebrows raised on her face questioningly. Her shoulders went up to add to her confused stature. Her hands animatedly moved to signal 'come on, tell me.'

"Umm…" Sam stuttered, "We think you may be our sister…." The brothers watched as Olivia's eyes grew larger. Her body then crumpled and fell backwards on the bed. "She…she just passed out…" Sam said, "Too much shock?" Dean shrugged, "It could be the alcohol too…"


	4. Chapter 4

"I can't possibly be your SISTER!" Olivia shrieked. The yell vibrated the Impala like the bass of a radio. Both Sam and Dean twitched a little from the shrill scream in the backseat. "I mean I can't. I've never met you before. But who knows? Maybe that's why you came here to abduct me. This could be all a lie and you are just saying this because you are going to kill me in the woods…" Olivia continued to ramble.

"Shut up!" Dean screamed, slamming on the breaks. Sam put his hands in front of him to keep himself from slamming into the dashboard. Olivia rolled off the backseat of the car, because she neglected to wear her seatbelt. She sat up on the ground with a groan and looked at Sam. He casted her a worried glance, but when she smiled weakly. Sam nodded and looked at his brother.

Dean was huffing to quell his anger. He closed his eyes for a moment to focus. The green eyed Winchester sighed and began driving the car again. Olivia crawled on to the seat in the back. She buckled her seatbelt and kept her eyes on the window. Dean looked at her from his mirror and Sam would glance back every once and awhile. And every time he looked at Olivia, he would look back at his brother. They both knew they did something wrong and had fallen silent.

The classic Impala drove up to the Gaines's household. Dean and Sam were quick to leave the car and hop up the steps to the house. Olivia followed behind the brothers lagging slightly in her steps. The boys waited for her at the door. She pulled her key out of her purse and opened the door to her home.

"Mom!" she called out, somewhat anxiously. She glanced around the house to find her mom's car keys missing. "She must be out…" she said out loud for Sam and Dean to hear. "Can I get you guys anything while we are here?" she asked, acting like a good hostess. Both rejected her offer and she guided them to the couches where they would wait for her mother to show.

"So does your mom still hunt?" Sam asked. Olivia shook her head, "No, she did when I was younger, but she's now a personal assistant to some CEO. She told me about hunting and trained me a little. She figures I can handle myself, but I haven't been on a hunt yet. So when I heard about the spirit at Texas University, I hopped at the chance."

"You know, hunting isn't exactly the easiest thing. You could get seriously injured," Dean mentioned. Olivia shot him a glare, "I realize that. That's why it's been taking me so long to hunt the spirit down. Unfortunately, the guys in my school suffer, but if I don't do this thoroughly a lot more could go missing. I actually do know what I am doing…."

Dean's facial features harden. He was about to set Olivia in her place, but the front door opened. Olivia's glare, faded as she turned her head towards the front of the house, "Mom?" she questioned. She got up and walked across through the doorway to the front door.

Her mom stood with an arm full of groceries, wide-eyed at her daughter. "Olivia, what are you doing home?" she questioned. She dropped the groceries onto the floor and walked to her daughter. Her hands came up to cradle Olivia's face. Hazel eyes filled with panic, looking for emotional or physical injury, "Are you okay?" "Actually, mom," Olivia started, pulling away from her mom's hands away from her face, "We need some clarification."

Maryann looked confused, but then picked up her head and understanding spread across her face as she saw Sam and Dean standing behind Olivia. "They are hunters as am I and we share the same last name. It can't be a coincidence, Mom…." Maryann looked back at Olivia, "That's because it isn't a coincidence…"

"John and me," Maryann started. She shook her head as she sat on the couch across from the newfound siblings. "He was still reeling from the lost of Mary and I had just lost my own husband to cancer. We both got drunk and we didn't realize the consequences to our actions until a couple weeks later…." She looked at Olivia with a sad smile. Olivia gave her mom a weak smile.

"I thought John would have informed you boys, but I guess he didn't. It never came up with you Olivia, so I never told you…." "Did you not think I needed to know about the brothers I have?" Olivia asked. Her mother tensed, "I should have told you. I'm sorry, but I didn't want you running off. Personally, I don't want you involved with the supernatural. Hunters lose so much…" She caught the broken glances that Sam and Dean both had across their face. "I didn't want to lose you…" Maryann informed her daughter.

Olivia sat on the couch next to Sam. Her hands gripped the thigh of her jeans. She couldn't deny that her mother was trying to protect her, but yet she still felt betrayed. Just because she found out she had brothers didn't mean she was going to go run off with them.

Maryann smiled weakly, "Even after Olivia was born, John came to visit every once and a while, just to check up. He would always talk about you boys. He was always talking about how courageous Dean was and how big Sammy had gotten…." Sam and Dean exchanged glances. It sure sounded like their father. "He stopped coming though, once Olivia hit the age of one. He said he had endangered his family enough and he didn't want to ruin another…..that was the last time I saw him…"

The Winchester siblings sat silent on the couch for a few moments, before Maryann spoke up again. "Olivia, you are old enough to choose what you want to do. I will not hold you back. If you go hunting with them or if you stay at college, it will be your choice and your choice alone."

Olivia looked at her mom for a moment and then looked at Sam and Dean. Dean wasn't looking at her. His green eyes were focused on the coffee table in front of him as if looking at her would change her mind. Sam gave her a bittersweet look. Browns looked back to her mother's hazel. "I need to help them, Mom," she said and got a nod from her mother as a reply.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Comments Please! I can only improve with criticism! Good or Bad! My goal is to get the rest of this story up before I go back to school, otherwise I will never finish it. I had muse for later chapters so they are all written, just these first ones need to get done. Thanks for reading and commenting!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

"Park along the street here…" Olivia informed, pointing to the right side of the street. Dean did as she instructed, parking the Impala between a pair of rich kids' cars. He shut the car off and the trio climbed out of the car. They headed to the trunk where the weapons were while Olivia briefed them on the ghost they were taking care of.

"Alison Barnes was eighteen when she died. Apparently she was picked on in high school by guys and thought college would be different. When she realized it was worse, she couldn't handle the pressure and committed suicide and now she is back taking revenge for being mistreated," Olivia stated with a sigh.

"If you knew who she was, why didn't you just search for a grave site and salt and burn her bones?" Dean asked as he put a bag of salt into his jacket. Olivia sighed, "Because she was cremated, therefore no bones to purify, there must be something else keeping her here and we have to find it…"

"What does she look like?" Sam asked, interrupting his brother's next question. He already loaded his jacket with the necessities. "Straight red hair and green eyes, glasses, kinda scrawny…." Olivia said, holding up a picture. The brothers leaned in to look at the picture and nodded. "Chances are she hasn't changed much and will be lurking outside of the main crowd waiting for a drunken guy to make a move on her…"

Olivia reached into the trunk and grabbed out a small bag of salt to put into her jean pocket along with a gun. She then reached for the 6 pack that was in the trunk, "This is if they won't let us in…" Olivia said, handing it to Dean. He took the 6 pack without much complaint, though there was one on the top of his tongue. "I figure you've guys have done worse than supply alcohol to minors…" and with that she sashayed across the street and up to the sport house.

"She's getting on my last nerves Sam…" Dean muttered as the brothers walked side by side. "She's making me her…pack mule…" he held up the beer and shook it lightly to emphasize his complaint. Sam smiled a little, "Upset Dean? That your younger sister can go toe-to-toe with your smartass, bossy comments?" Dean heard Sam chuckle before he quickened his steps to the house.

Dean had kept the pack of beer to himself. None of the students asked for it, so he took advantage of it and drank it himself. He had watched from the sidelines. Sam was making his rounds, talking to a few groups and would come stand by his brother every so often.

Both of the brothers hadn't even realized how protected they had become over Olivia now that they had found out she was actually their sister. Dean and Sam's eyes were on the crowd only half of the time. The green and hazel pairs of eyes were on Olivia the rest of the time as she associated herself with a group of the football players. It was partially from the events of the previous night where they watched a guy try to take advantage of her in a bar. But both of the brothers instantly became protective over her like they were with each other. She was blood and they didn't want to lose anymore than they had. So their eyes would continue to watch their sister.

Dean found himself on his fifth beer before a red headed girl approached him. He had ingested so much alcohol that they neurons in his brains weren't firing that this was the ghost girl. "Hello…" she said sweetly, "All by yourself? That's not much fun…" Dean chuckled, "Nope…my brother and sister are here…somewhere…" he looked around for Olivia and Sam and didn't see them. "Oh well…you wouldn't mind coming with me, would you? I need to get to my car and it is so dark out…." She touched his shoulder and a wave of easiness rolled over Dean. "Of course…" he agreed.

Sam was on his way over to Dean when he saw the girl begin to guide his brother upstairs. Sam followed the pair slowly up the steps, careful not to bring any attention to himself. When he got up to the top of the stairs, he didn't see anyone. Panic crept over him quickly and then faded. "It's okay; you can come with me…" Alison's ghost spoke lightly. Sam simply nodded and followed the girl's guiding hands.


	6. Chapter 6

"They couldn't have gone far...They have to be around here somewhere…" Olivia was near hysterical as she searched the crowd. Dean's empty beer bottles were piled up and a full one was still in the container. Sam wasn't in the crowd either. She stared at the empty pile of bottles before glancing to the side. One of her classmates was sitting against the wall and judging by the blank expression on his face; he was completely stoned.

"Hey, did you see where the guy went who was sitting here?" Olivia asked, kneeling down to the guy's level. He rolled his head over to face her and stared for a moment. Olivia's eyebrows raised in an impatient glance. "You're in my math class…" his words were drawn out. Olivia bit her lip in frustration and nodded, "Yes, now did you see the guy who was standing there?" He pushed his head back and his eyes narrowed in a quizzical fashion, "Whoa…everything is turning blue…" he muttered. Olivia rolled her eyes. This guy had obviously done more than just the average puff of pot.

Olivia grabbed the guy's chin and pulled it towards her face, "Focus for a second dipshit, I need to know where that guy went…" "Whoa, bitch, hold up…" the guy tried to pull his chin from her hand, but she had a vice grip on him. "He went upstairs with some red haired chick…" he muttered. Olivia's eyes widened as he tossed the guy's chin away from her and ran up the steps.

If she wasn't panicked before, she was now. All the rooms were empty upstairs, not even a couple having sex was there. The Winchester sister was breathing heavily as she stood in the middle of one of the rooms when she noticed the wispy cloud warm breath makes in cold air. That meant the ghost was near. She looked around, closing the door and locking it. She opened the closet door and rummaged through the closet. She paused, her breath wasn't visible here. She went back to where she was standing and again the wispy air was visible. She looked to her sides in front and behind her. There was nothing where the ghost could have been.

The only direction left was up. She glanced up to catch the very fine line of an attic opening. The string hanging down was above her height. Olivia grabbed the chair from the desk in the room and placed it to the side of the opening. With a light hop, she grabbed the string and pulled it. The stairs cascaded down to the floor, hovering just inches above the carpet. With all that commotion, Olivia figured she didn't need to hide the fact that she was there. With a hop, skip, and a jump, she was scrambling up the steps.

The attic was a rather spacious place for an attic. Olivia was able to stand to her full height, which was only 5'5 compared to her brothers. The ceiling was high and the room was round. Along the walls were the four guys she recognized from the newspaper who had gone missing. They sat dazed, staring blankly at Olivia since she stood in the middle of the room. Next to the four guys were Sam and Dean, both with the same blank stare.

Olivia ran and skidded in front of her brothers. She smacked Sam on the side of the face, "Sam?" she questioned but he didn't reply to her question. "Dean?" she questioned as she slid over in front of her oldest brother. She smacked Dean a few times and he didn't respond either.

"Why are you here?" Olivia heard a female voice behind her. She turned behind her to see Alison's ghost standing there. Olivia got to her feet as she reached for the salt in her jeans pocket. "Now…don't do that..I just want to talk and find out why you are here…"

Olivia swallowed; her hand fell away from her pocket. Her lips parted as she took in sharp breaths. "My brothers….I want my brothers back…" She felt her back slam against the wall as the ghost sent her flying. Olivia released a pained gasp. She tilted her head up to look at the ghost that loomed over her. The ghost leaned down and her finger traced Olivia's jaw line. "They are mine now....You can't take them from me…."

Olivia was quick to work up tears to try and get sympathy from the ghost. She was once human. She just had to speak to her. "I know, you were mistreated when you were alive and I'm sorry. I can't do anything and keeping them here against their will isn't going to help anything…Please…I just want my brothers back…."

Alison paused and pulled her fingers away from Olivia's face. Her smile faded as she spoke, "You…you are just like me…You are the outcast in school…." Alison glanced at Sam and Dean and then to Olivia.

Olivia took a mental blow. It was true and Alison had hit here, right where it hurt. Olivia looked at her brothers helplessly. "Listen, I know people are cruel, but you just have to hold out until someone sees you for the way you are. I did that and now I have two brothers. Please, you can't change the past. These guys did nothing to you. They have lives that they need to live. They need to learn to become better people and staying here keeping you company won't help…"

Alison's ghost just stared at Olivia before going over to her brothers. She set a hand on each of their heads. "These two have good intentions even if they don't do the right thing all the time…" Olivia nodded and watched as Alison turned back to her.

"You need to move on Alison….no good can come of this," Olivia said. Alison nodded, "Yes, you are right. I was foolish to take my own life. I just did not wait it out like you said….."

Olivia watched as Alison began to glow even more until the holy light consumed her soul and she was gone. She sat against the wall for just a second until she heard Sam groan. She scrambled over to her brothers as they both started to come to.

"Where's the ghost?" Sam asked, rubbing his forehead as if he had a headache. "She's gone…I talked her out of what she was doing and she accepted her death…" Sam nodded and took a hand to his sister's face wiping away tears.

"We need to help Dean down the steps. He's had four beers too many…" Olivia stated and went over to Dean. "Dean?" she questioned, "How many fingers am I holding up?" Dean stared for about five minutes before answering, "Two." Surprise filtered over Olivia's face when he got the right answer, but Sam helped him down the steps any way. Dean mumbling about some awesome dream he was having. When they left, the other guys were beginning to come fully to as well.

"She just wanted company. She had been alone her whole life with no friends or significant others and just wanted company…" Olivia told Sam as she tucked Dean in on the couch in her mom's house. Sam had settled on the couch across from his brother. It was four in the morning and everyone was tired. "We can process more of it in the morning…Goodnight Sam." "Goodnight," Sam replied.

Olivia sneaked upstairs, leaving a note on the bathroom mirror for her mom that stated, "Don't be alarm that two grown men are sleeping on our couch." and headed to bed herself.

* * *

**Author's Note: Comments! Comments! Comments! I love me some comments! =]**


	7. Chapter 7

"I smell like rain," Dean said after he hopped down the last few steps of the stairs and walked into the kitchen. Olivia gave him an odd look and Sam chuckled slightly. "What? That's what the bottle said…" Dean said, referring to the body wash in the shower.

"Glad you enjoyed it Dean," Olivia said as she set a bowl of chili and rice in front of Dean. "Well nice soap is a luxury we cut out of our budget. It is usually crappy motel soap that we use…." He dug in vigorously to the meal. They decided to skip out on breakfast considering the guys woke up at 11. Olivia was up by 8 to go out to the store to get toiletries and food for her brothers to use.

Dean chewed his food for a little before his chewing slowed. Sam looked up from his empty bowl, "What is it?" Dean paused completely, "My mouth is burning…" he muttered, grabbing Sam's glass of water and chugged it. Olivia fell to the floor laughing. "You did this!?" Dean cried, but it was muffled with him holding his burning tongue out of his mouth.

Olivia held up the empty chili powder container, "What's the matter Dean? It was just a little extra…" she roared with laughter again. Sam thought for sure he was going to fall off his chair, especially when Dean got desperate enough to stick his head underneath the faucet in the kitchen sink.

After Olivia got it out of her system, she got Dean a fresh bowl of chili with Dean watching for extra caution. "I bet this taste awesome, Olivia, but I can't taste anything with my taste buds burned off!" he roared. "Just eat…" Olivia said, chiding her oldest brother.

"So, where we headed?" Dean asked, looking at Sam. Sam shrugged, "I can call Bobby up, see if he has anything." Both of the brothers looked at Olivia as she stirred the chili. Dean looked at Sam, "Guess I need to clean out the backseat of the Impala since there will be three of us now…"

Olivia turned to look at Sam and Dean. "Three?" she asked, her voice drifting at the end. Dean nodded, "Of course, I mean if you don't want to go, I don't have to…" "Let me go pack!" Olivia cried as she ran upstairs. Sam and Dean looked at each other and just chuckled.

Olivia threw her bag in the back seat of the Impala. Dean settled into the driver's seat and Sam in the passenger seat. Maryann hugged Olivia before she left. "I will call the college to withdraw you and get a refund. I will keep your bank account full so you and your brothers can live somewhat comfortably…." Maryann said. Olivia nodded, "Thanks Mom. Love you…" she whispered and turned to the car. She hopped in the backseat and Dean peeled away from the sidewalk.

"Did you figure out where we are headed?" Olivia chimed in the back. "Tennessee," Sam said. "Alright, let's get this show on the road," Dean said, revving up the engine.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Yes this will continue. I still have 2 other adventures for Olivia and her brothers. It was after that, that I planned on posting a short one-shot with Olivia talking to Dean's grave when he goes to hell. I also have one planned for after Dean returns. I head back to school on Sunday and from there I have no idea how long it will take to add chapters. As always, please leave comments! I see that a lot of people have favorited this story which is exciting to me, but I love to see your reactions to it. Comments please! Thank you!**


	8. Chapter 8

"What is it Dean?" Olivia asked into her cell phone. She stood in the line at a grocery store in Tennessee. The Winchester siblings were checking out a hitcher legend on the highway. She set her basket on the counter for the cashier to go through.

"Is Sam with you?" Dean asked, clearly panicked. "Um, no Dean. I left before either of you two clowns were up…Why? What's wrong?" The cashier glared impatiently because he had finished ringing up her items and now wanted to be paid. Olivia glared back and threw a few twenty dollar bills at him, "I want the change…" she hissed.

"He won't pick up his cell phone and the Impala is gone," Dean informed her. "Alright, sit tight. It is a ten minute walk from the store to the motel. I will be there soon and we can figure this out," Olivia said, "That is if I don't punch the guy at the register for being an asshole…" The guy mouthed a 'fuck you,' and Olivia grabbed her bags in a huff. "Be there in ten, Dean…" she said and hung up her phone.

Olivia opened the door to their motel room. She came in with arms filled with groceries. Dean had papers and books splattered all over the room. The table, chairs, beds, all of it was covered in Sam's research. The bags slipped from her arms in utter shock of it all. "Dean?" she questioned. She looked at her brother who was hunched over the table looking at the pages.

"Dean?" she questioned again, walking over to the table. She set her hand upon her brother's shoulder which got his attention. "We were thinking it was a ghost who haunted the highway, but now I am sure it is a demon …" Dean muttered.

Olivia nodded, "Tell me everything you know, Dean." She pulled one of the chairs out and sat down next to her brother.

"I woke up this morning and Sam was in bed still. I got up to take a shower and when I got back the bed was empty and the Impala was gone. There was sulfur residue in his bed," Dean said.

Olivia nodded as she watched her brother's features tighten and his jaw clenched. Olivia looked at the map that was on the table in front of Dean. There was an x on the highway where the hitcher was known to take out cars and take victims. The victims would later be found at different motels throughout the country in truckers' trucks when they stopped to rest. The hitcher always attacked at night, it was only 11 in the morning.

"Shall we just walk up and down the highway and look for clues? We don't have many options…" Olivia said, looking at Dean. Dean just scowled, but she was right. They hardly had any other options, especially since the demon had gone out of its normal loop and grabbed a victim approximately 12 hours early.

* * *

**Author's Notes: My chapters are getting shorter . Oh well the next chapter should be longer because I think I will finish up this mission in the next two chapters. As always, please leave comments! Criticism is always good!**


	9. Chapter 9

Olivia was walking back up the highway towards the motel where they were staying. She had been out all day and then the siblings had taken a dinner break. After that, they headed back out again, but this time as a duo. Dean did not want Olivia out of his sight since Sam was taken so easily. It was approaching 1 am and Olivia was clearly dragging, not used to the all nighters that were common with hunters. Dean noticed this and despite his want to search for his brother, he knew Olivia was needed and would not be helpful if she was lagging behind. "Let's head back to the motel and freshen up. We can get you some water and let you rest a little…" he said.

Olivia looked at Dean. She wanted to find Sam just as badly as he did, but she reluctantly nodded. Without rejuvenating herself, she would be a liability and wouldn't help Dean at all. They turned back and headed back to the motel.

Dean and Olivia were softly talking when they reached the motel. Olivia was the first to notice the two big rigs in the parking lot. Her heart skipped a beat looking at the trucks and as they approached she noticed what was keeping the trucks together. Dean noticed it at the same time, but Olivia, who was lighter and smaller than Dean, got to Sam first.

"Sam! Sam!" she cried as she stood over her brother. Chains were wrapped around his wrists and ankles. His wrists attached to the back of the first truck and his ankles attached to the front of the second truck. Sam looked up at his sister, dazedly. He had a mouth gag so his words came out in muffles. "I'm gonna get you out…" Olivia said, reaching in her jean pocket to pull out a tension wrench and a pick.

It was then that the truck holding Sam's hands started up, engine revving. A sharp gasp left Olivia's lips as she struggled to pick the lock on Sam's hands. Dean didn't stand by; instead he pulled out his gun and went to the front of the truck. A man sat shaking in the driver's seat.

"Shut off the truck!" Dean hissed pointing the gun at his head. The window of the truck was down so all the man did was tilt his head to the side. "I-I can't…" he muttered. "What do you mean you can't?!" Dean roared, the gun shaking in his hand. "He'll kill my family…" the man said. He turned his head a little more towards Dean, tears just rolling down his cheeks. It was then, that Dean realized that man wasn't the demon.

Sam startled to struggle harder to signal to his sister. Olivia worried and flustered mistook his struggling, "I've almost got it…" "Olivia!" Dean roared. Olivia turned, but it was too late. A glass beer bottle collided with her head. The demon caught the Winchester female in his arms. An arm slinked around her waist to keep her upright against his body. "Well well Dean and Sam, what do we have here?" The man's eyes reverted to a yellow tint.

* * *

**Author's Notes: I'm really enjoying writing this fic. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. I love comments! =]**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Notes: Sorry it took a bit to write up the next chapter, since school is first priority. But here's the new chapter and actually the next should be up right after this one. Please continue the comments guys! Thanks so much for the support!**

**

* * *

  
**

The yellow eyed demon cradled Olivia at the waist. His left hand went to her face. His palm cradled her cheek and he looked up at Dean and Sam. "Seems I missed a Winchester…" he said with a chuckle. He removed his hand from her cheek and snapped his fingers. The truck was shut off and the guy came out shaking, clearly afraid that he would not be able to protect his family from the demon.

"Let her go…" Dean growled, holding the gun up at Yellow Eyes. This motion forced a chuckle from him. "Oh Dean, you know that gun won't hurt me. It's just an ordinary bullet. The meat suit will suffer, but me? Well, it will feel like you threw a rock at me…Besides, I didn't come here to cause trouble." His eyes shifted to Sam's tied up form.

Sam's eyes were wide as he looked at the demon. The chains rattled as he pulled and tugged on them trying to free himself. They wouldn't budge. They hadn't budged since he got caught in the first place. But now, it wasn't he who was in danger, but Olivia. Both of the brothers resembled the same tight, rigid form. Their eyes focused on the brown haired girl in the arms of the yellow eyed demon.

Yellow Eyes looked down at the girl in his arms before he looked over at Sam and smiled a little, "Well, not too much trouble…" Again, a nasty chuckle escaped his lips. "She's a pretty one boys. Where did John find this one at? Hmm? Kept her hidden from me that's for sure. Sure, her mother was a hunter too, but she didn't do too much out of the area and she simply dealt with ghosts and other supernatural events. She didn't deal much with demons, so she wasn't much of a problem to us. And now look, you two dragged this poor innocent girl into a world she wasn't involved in…"

Dean scowled. Was it true? Had Olivia been protected and with a simple invite, had they dragged her into a world she couldn't get out of? He swallowed hard against his throat. The gun in his hand was trembling from the anger that was building up inside of him. The yellow eyed demon clicked his tongue disapprovingly. He picked his hand up and snapped again. This time the chains that were on Sam slacked, allowing him space to escape.

Sam was quick to take the opportunity. He jiggled his hands and legs free from the chains and removed the gag from around his mouth. "Sammy, you okay?" Dean asked, green eyes never leaving the demon. "Yeah…" Sam replied. He swallowed and his eyes narrowed at the demon.

"Look see? No, trouble," the demon chided the brothers. "I just wanted to see the Winchester girl that decided to join your ranks…" His eyes fell on Olivia's relaxed face. The hand he used for snapping came up to the side of her face again. Fingers played mindlessly with the strands of hair. He felt her body stiffen in his arms.

"Why don't you crawl back into the hell hole you came out of?" Olivia hissed. Her eyes were wide open as she reached in her back pocket, grabbing a small glass bottle. Sure, it wasn't a lot of holy water, but it was enough. Her hand came up and smashed it on the side of the demon's face. The skin instantly began to sizzle from the contact and Yellow Eyes let her go. She slipped from his arms to the ground and with a quick turn to her knees and pushing herself up off the ground, she was well behind Sam before the searing pain ceased.

"Fast one. Did you teach her that Dean?" Yellow Eyes asked. "No, she had that trick up her sleeve…" Dean said. He still held the gun, if anything he could shoot the demon as an escape distraction. "Huh, apparently her mother wasn't completely useless then…" his eyes fell on Olivia, "Yet, she goes and runs behind brother when she escapes. I guess you need to build up her courage a bit before she becomes a perfect little soldier like you two."

Olivia grinded her teeth a little, but Sam squeezed her hand that he held. A signal to calm down. Anger wouldn't help them. Olivia did. She stopped grinding her teeth and relaxed, but she still held on to Sam's hand.

"I got rid of that pesky ghost for you boys, so next time we meet, well; hopefully it will be on better terms…" Yellow Eyes set his gaze on Sam. Olivia felt Sam stiffen under his gaze. She looked to his face and the harden expression that he had. She turned to look at Yellow Eyes, but he was gone already.

Dean dropped his gun and ran over to Sam and Olivia. He grabbed Olivia from Sam and his hands ran over the area where she got smacked in the head. "Did he hurt you?" he asked, his green eyes franticly looking over her face for a pained expression. "I'm fine, Dean…" she said gently. He looked up from her face to Sam.

"I'm fine as well…" Sam told him. Dean nodded and dropped his hands from Olivia's face. "Come on, I think we need to sleep. Actually, I'm starving, let's get some food!" Olivia's brown eyes widened. It was such a quick change. Dean and Sam both began to walk away when she spoke up.

"Dean, Sam, I heard what the demon said. You didn't drag me into anything. It was my choice. Mine alone…" she said softly. Dean and Sam turned to stare at her. Sam looked to Dean, figuring he would say something. Which he did, after he sighed.

"I know. But if there was a choice, I would you rather not get into this," he said. He walked over to Olivia and pulled her into a hug. Olivia snaked her arms around her brother's strong arms. "Just don't blame yourself, Dean. This was my choice, and my choice alone…" she squeezed his arms. Though the hug would have no affect on Dean, he would always blame himself. It was just how Dean was and in the small time she knew him, Olivia knew that fact way too well.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Notes: As promised, this chapter was missing a few sentences when I published 10, so this one could be posted right after. This chapter does not forward the plot. It is simply bonding time for the siblings, which I think they need. =] Comments Please!**

**

* * *

**"Dean! Stop it!" Olivia laughed out loud as Dean wrapped his arm around his sister and gave her a noogie on her head. She tried to push his arms off of her to no avail. She reached up and stared to beat Dean on the head, to which he started cussing lightly with his laughs.

"Guys, we are in a restaurant. Can you act mature?" Sam asked, but the smile on his face told another story about his disappointment. He shook his shaggy hair and simply ordered for himself, Dean, and Olivia since his siblings were so into their game. The noogie escalated to little pushes and smacks and punches while the two sat next to each other in the booth.

It was so easy to forget the world that they lived in. Just a few hours ago, Olivia had been held by Yellow Eyes and Sam was tied between two trucks with Dean in between trying to save both of his siblings. Just hours ago, Dean was kicking himself for allowing Olivia on the road with them. But now that didn't matter. What mattered was that they were alive and well and could tease each other to no end. It was amazing how their brains worked to exclude the bad when they were not faced with it and simply enjoy the pleasantness when they had it.

Upon the arrival of the food in front of them, Dean and Olivia had quit their antics and were simply talking with Sam. Olivia's brown hair was slightly frizzy and knotty on the back of her head from her brother digging his knuckles into her skull. Though, Dean had his fair share of light bruises forming from Olivia punching him on his arm.

Dean dug into his food with quite the vigor. His classic bacon cheeseburger would be gone in seconds. Olivia watched him, a little disgusted with how fast he inhaled it. Sam chuckled a little at his sister's face. Her eyes shifted to Sam, who shrugged it off and ate a French fry. "You know it's not moving right, if you set it down, it won't walk away. So you shouldn't have to inhale it like that…" Olivia informed Dean.

Dean looked at his sister, while cleaning off his pointer finger by sticking it in his mouth; the burger had already been polished off. He smirked, "But the best burgers are eaten that way…"

"How can you know it's the best burger? I bet you never even tasted it as it skipped over your tongue and was sucked right into your stomach…" Olivia took a tentative bite out of her chicken sandwich.

"Burgers in general are the best thing to eat," Dean said, almost preaching to his younger sister, "At least it's better than some lousy bird…" Dean began to eat his French fries. "You do realize you're eating the meat of something that pokes holes in the ozone with its gas, right?"Olivia said.

The look on the brothers' faces was priceless. Dean slightly appalled at her comment and thrown off for sure, but not really disgusted at what she said. Sam's surprised face had melted into a fit of laughter and soon Dean joined in. Olivia looked confused, thinking she would make Dean think twice about what he ate, but all she got was laughter and she couldn't help but laugh too.

Their laughter was interrupted by Dean's phone ringing. They all slowed down until Dean pulled out his phone to which he simply said, "They still taste like greasy heaven." He turned to his phone, "Hello? Oh hey Bobby…Sure we can head up to your place. Yeah, be there soon."

"Bobby?" Olivia questioned. "He's a hunter, practically like a dad of ours," Sam informed her. Olivia nodded, "So where we headed?"

"South Dakota," Dean said, already getting restless in the booth a clue for Olivia to let him out. She grabbed her jacket and stepped out. Then , she proceeded to follow her brothers out the door once they paid for the bill.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Notes: We are nearing the end of this section of Olivia's impact on the Winchester boys. I already have a short one-shot almost finished and then I am in the works of another lengthy story that takes place during the season 4-5 timeline. Comments please!**

**

* * *

**"Hey Bobby," Dean greeted the rugged man when he opened the door. Bobby nodded at Dean and Sam and then his eyes fell on Olivia. "Aren't you going a little young Dean?" he asked. Dean kinda choked a little bit and wrapped his arm around Olivia's shoulders to bring her forward, "This is Olivia Winchester, Bobby. Say hello…"

"So your dad had a fling with a female hunter, resulting in her…" Bobby questioned the brothers at his dinner table. A finger fell on Olivia when he said "her." "Well you two boys on the road could use a womanly touch to keep you in line."

Olivia looked over at her brothers with a smug smile watching her brothers roll their eyes. Sam broke the moment to speak to Bobby, "So what's the case, Bobby?"

"A few miles north, there's been a bit of demon activity. Apparently this auction house has an artifact necessary to break some big name demons out of hell. The demons have been swarming it ready to pounce on it. Seems tonight there is a full moon, which we all know is the perfect set up for demonic rituals," Bobby explained.

The Winchester siblings stared as Bobby explained it. "So how do we get the artifact?" Olivia asked. Bobby looked at her and smiled at her quick response. A response that showed she was unafraid to face the demons. She had the boldness of her brothers, but he prayed that she kept a level head unlike her brothers. Dean and Sam both had this urge to rush when danger struck and having three hot heads on a mission would surely end in a very flawed mission.

"Well, I have connections with the officer who is on watch that night and he got me a few tickets to go. We don't have to sneak in and once in we can scope out the place and find the artifact and destroy it. I already found a ritual should work that should break it."

"Well looks like we are headed out for a night on the town tonight," Dean said as he clapped his hands and rubbed them together anxiously. "Before, we head out on that 'night on the town'," Bobby started, staring heavily at the boys, "We all need to clean up. They don't just let any mangy dog in that place."

* * *

Bobby, Dean, and Sam all stood downstairs in the living room area. All three men had their hair gelled nicely and were all done up in suits. Dean clearly looked uncomfortable in the shined shoes and bowtie. Sam had worn suits before for interviews and such, but none as suave as the black and white tuxedo he wore now. Bobby had obviously worn the penguin suit before and looked unaffected by the attire. "Can you hurry up there, Olivia?!" Dean called up the steps, "It took us less than an hour. You've been up there for four hours!" His tone was slightly exasperated when he recalled how long his sister had been upstairs primping herself.

"Let her go, Dean" Bobby said, shaking his head. "I bet you are going to be amazed by your sister's appearance…" Dean scoffed a little, having been with his sister for months and never see her put more effort than jeans, a shirt, a little bit of makeup, and running her fingers through her hair. It was one of the reasons Olivia had been so easy to get along with in the motels and such. She took hardly any more time than Sam or himself in the bathroom in the mornings.

But Bobby was right, like always, his sister was quite the woman when dressed up. Olivia had left her hair down, but the curling of the strands took hours. Each of the strands was equal in width and had the same amount of bounce. Her eye makeup was dark, but complimented her dark eyes and the dark blue dress she wore. The dress was a bit low cut, but clung to her curves that were hardly shown in her average attire. The black stiletto heels gave her an additional three inches of height and she walked rather gracefully in them as she strolled up to the guys.

"What?" she questioned, quirking an eyebrow. Sam and Dean were both staring, awe-struck at her appearance. Bobby didn't say anything, but he did chuckle. "You look like a hooker…" Dean finally blurted. Olivia's eyes narrowed with skepticism, unsure of how to answer her brother's comment. "Uhh…thanks?" she questioned, never really hearing Dean give her compliment before and therefore not knowing what they sounded like. However, she had heard from Sam of Dean's like of the strip clubs, so maybe the comment was good?

"Your dress is too low and tight…" Dean said, almost sounding fatherly. This comment made Olivia laugh out loud, "Okay, thanks big brother. Come on or we will be late…" she said. She walked over to a table and grabbed her purse. "How did you even get that outfit?" Sam finally said.

Olivia looked down at herself, "Bobby let me borrow his truck and I went into town. Are you two still star-struck? Yes, I can clean up real nice too. I mean look at you two. It's going to be hard for you two not to walk out with girls hanging on your arms…" With a flick of the hand, she beckoned her brothers to follow her out the door.

As she walked across the gravel driveway, her footing became unsteady and Olivia began to tip in the high heels. However, Dean looped his arm through hers and pulled her upright and steady. "Almost perfect…" he said teasingly and escorted his sister to the car to make sure she didn't twist an ankle.


	13. Chapter 13

"I'm assuming that midnight is the time that we, the demons and us, are aiming for for this ritual?" Dean asked. Bobby nodded. The three guys had found a table as they sat, sipping wine. Well, Sam and Bobby were sipping, while Dean chugged. Olivia sat between her brothers and looked out at the crowd.

The auction was almost over and their artifact had yet to come up on the chopping block. The auction was dragged out longer than it was suppose to, to allow couples to dance and socialize and not just bid away a tiny bit of their savings. Olivia had kept her eyes open for what they wanted, but it never came up. She also kept her eyes open for demons, but everyone around them had normal irises.

It was then that Olivia heard the auctioneer preview the last item of the night. The artifact they wanted. She glanced to her side to see her brothers hadn't missed it either. However, the demonic artifact was put behind the curtain to allow guests to try their hand at some karaoke. "Well, we know where it's at…" Sam muttered. "Now to get it…" Bobby muttered after him.

Some woman had taken the stage and was howling a Bon Jovi song. "I can distract the crowd and probably the officers…" Olivia said, looking at the bored officers drinking champagne. They were all conversing in the corner, all eyes on the woman. "How so?" Dean asked, drawing her attention away from the lecherous cops.

"I can sing," Olivia said, "Most of them are drunk, so it won't be hard to distract them." Olivia was solid in her plan, however both Dean and Sam had a hard expression about letting their sister distract the guests with a show. "Don't look at me like that," she said, "Listen, I will be out front here distracting the humans safely while you three deal with the demon, because it's bound to be back there, right now…"

Dean gritted his teeth at the thought of his sister up there on the stage and a bunch of men older than him wanting to put their hands on her. She was right though. She would be safe and out of harm's way.

Olivia caught the ease in his face, "Meet you out back?" she asked. Dean nodded and Olivia took that as a queue to leave. Sam grabbed her hand before she left, "Be careful…" he said. She nodded, "You too…" and left for the stage.

Olivia took the microphone from the woman who looked rather please with her horrendous act. People were muttering in the crowd, obviously displeased with her performance and wondering if it was wise to have karaoke at the auction. Olivia picked her song from the book and the guy put it on for her. She stood on the stage, her eyes falling on Bobby, Sam, and Dean in the back, waiting for their escape.

Once the music started, Olivia knew she couldn't escape what she was about to do. She was completely out of her comfort zone, but it was to help her brothers. When the words came on the screen, she belted out the words. Her voice was not a high soprano, but a rich, smooth alto voice. The words she sang were soulful and rich. All she had to do was run her fingers through her hair, messing it up a little and wiggle her hips a little. Everyone was entranced by the young Winchester sister, because she could actually sing.

"Our sister is a Grammy artist; there is no other way to explain it…." Dean muttered before getting up from his seat. Sam, Dean, and Bobby slipped out and like Olivia said, because of her talent that would be otherwise useless in the field of work they were in, they went completely unnoticed.

* * *

Olivia stumbled out into the cool night. There were a few inches of snow on the ground from a late April snowfall, making her toes rather cold in the strappy stilettos. She couldn't find Bobby, Dean, or Sam. They had to be around the back somewhere. The small shrug on her shoulders offered little comfort considering her legs were bare. She tossed her hair over her should when she looked over to the sides of her body.

"Well well well….isn't it the littlest Winchester and all by her lonesome….Tell me sweetheart, where are your big tough brothers?" Olivia turned to the red haired woman that had eyes black as coal. In her hands, the artifact that Dean, Sam, and Bobby were supposes to get. She clenched her jaw. She had no weapons on her and she couldn't get very far in the heels.

"Listen, sweetie, but I am so sorry. I need this and I need to kill you too. It will be better in the long run, promise," the red headed demon raised her gun. Olivia panicked, she couldn't out run a bullet. She swallowed hard against her throat and turn to run. There was nothing else to do. She heard Sam call out her name and saw the group of them running towards her and then the gun rang out and a blinding pain hit her torso.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Notes: Second last chapter. I've had a lot of fun writing this and will definitely be doing more with , I will have more readers and comments. Please comment because that is the only way to tell if I am doing well! Thanks =]**

**

* * *

  
**

"OLIVIA!" Sam and Dean's voice cried in unison. Sam got to her first, catching his sister as she fell. The gunshot wound to the side was not life threatening if treated quickly. If not taken to the hospital, she would die from blood lost. Sam put his hand on her wound, trying to stop the bleeding.

Small gasps of pain escaped her lips as Olivia kept talking to her brother, "I'm fine…I'm fine…." Olivia felt light headed though. Was the wound really that bad? She was unsure and was afraid to look at it, because it would scare her. "Exorcise…exorcise her…" Olivia whispered.

Sam looked at the red headed demon who was getting a mouthful from Dean. As soon as Sam started to speak Latin, the demon chuckled. "Sorry Sammy dear, but I don't plan on getting caught just yet…" The red headed woman tossed her head back and the demon was released from her mouth. Dean stood at a standstill for a second and then turned to Sam.

Bobby took charge telling the brothers what to do. "I'll get the woman inside and then get rid of this thing. I will meet you at the hospital. Get going." Dean nodded and ran to keep up with Sam who had already picked up Olivia and was headed to the Impala.

"How is she, Sam?" Dean asked as the Impala pulled into the front of the hospital. "I'm fine…" Olivia replied, but her head fell back against Sam, unable to hold it up. She closed her eyes and shook her head, hoping that she only felt faint because of the sight of the blood.

Sam carried her in and as soon as they entered the hospital doctors and nurses swarmed. They brought up a stretcher to put Olivia on and began to wheel her down the corridor. "She was shot by a mugger," Sam told one of the nurses. The nurse nodded, "She will be just fine. Don't you worry…"

Olivia felt everything begin to blur. She winced and blinked, trying to clear her vision. The doctor loomed over her, "We will fix you up just right sweetheart…" His eyes turned coal black. Olivia gasped and screamed and tried to tear away from the nurses that were around her and the demonic doctor. She was able to get off the stretcher as she tried to get to her brothers.

"Olivia?" Dean called and he went to get his sister, but the doctors got her first. She screamed even more. A threatening needle sat in the one doctor's hands. "I don't need it! No! Please! I don't need it! Dean! Sam!" she screamed. The needle pierced her skin. "Sam! Dean! Dean…" her voice drifted as she passed out in the arms of the doctors. Dean had already been screaming at the doctors not to touch her, but it was already too late. An unconscious Olivia was already being placed on the stretcher to be cared for.

Dean stared wide eyed as they rolled their sister down the corridor. Sam was at his side, "What happened?" he asked. Dean shook his head, "I- I don't know. She just freaked out. She got scared and screamed…." Dean looked over at his brother, who patted his shoulder. "Come on, let's wait in the waiting room. We can't do anything more now…" Sam said. Dean stared down the corridor with an uneasy feeling in his stomach, but reluctantly followed his brother.

* * *

Olivia drowsily looked to the side to see a black eyed nurse standing next to her. "You know, you're making it rather hard. If you would just let me kill you, I could go on my merry way…"

"All I have to do is scream and Dean and Sam will come running in, you know that?"she said weakly. "Why? Why so bent on killing me?" she questioned. "You are more determined than most. But if you really wanted to kill me, then you would have done it already…"

The demon shook her head a little, "I will clue you in a little sweetheart. Your brothers are involved in a world turning plot and we demons are unsure of the side you will pick…You were not part of the plan. We are digging up information on your destiny, Olivia Winchester."

"What could possibly be the sides?" Olivia asked.

"Good and evil. Heaven and hell, my dear Olivia. Sam choosing evil and Dean choosing the good. But who's footsteps will you fall behind? Will you follow Dean, the rock in your life? Or will you follow Sam, the one who offers guidance?"

Olivia sat up in her bed, suddenly very concerned with what this demon was telling her. Was it true? Was there actually going to be a battle between Heaven and Hell? And would the main event come down to a battle between her brothers? She kept back a startled gasp, "I-I can't choose between my brothers…" she said.

The nurse came and sat down on her bed. Olivia recoiled slightly and pulled her legs away from the demon. "Oh relax, I'm not going to kill you now. Because if you honestly can't choose between your brothers, then you will stay neutral. A pity though. Lucifer won't be able to use you, but then again Michael's band of merry men can't use you either…You will simply be stuck in the middle, while your brothers tear each other to shreds…." The demon laughed a little, "That actually sounds better than killing you. Just let you suffer by watching your world fall apart. You can watch Sam die and Dean save him. Dean will then become so much more than your average hunter, as well as Sam. Everything will be torn from your pretty little hands, because you can't stop it. It's their destiny…"

Olivia shook her head. The tears in her eyes swarmed her eyes as she looked at the demon, "You're lying. You are telling me this to make me crack…"

"Afraid not sweetheart, just wait. In one month, your world will be flipped upside down…" the demon smiled.

Olivia's mouth moved wordlessly as she tried to figure out what was a month later. She looked at the demon, "Sam's birthday?" she questioned. She only got a reply of a chuckle as the demon left her to drown in her extremely heavy burden.


	15. Chapter 15

Olivia woke up the next morning with very little room in her hospital bed. Sam had fallen asleep at the foot of her bed in a chair. He had folded over on to her bed. His arms laid across her legs. Dean had actually gotten into the bed with her. One of his arms was wrapped around her shoulders. Her head had been against the side of his chest. The steady breathing indicated that he was still asleep.

Olivia turned hearing the door of her room open. A petite nurse walked in, taking in the sight and laughed a little. "Just here to take that IV out dear…" she said lightly. Olivia recoiled a little when she touched her arm, but the nurse was clearly not possessed. Once the needle was out, the nurse piped up again , "How about I get some breakfast for you and your brothers? They never left your side and were very protective over you. You kept having bad dreams, but when your brothers were next to you, you calmed down. I wish my brother was as nice as one of yours…" she said softly.

"They're one of a kind…" Olivia said, smiling. The nurse nodded and left to retrieve breakfast. Olivia nestled back next to Dean. Bad dreams, the nurse had said. Not surprising considering what the demon had told her. Her dreams were filled with a pure, glowing Dean battling against a black eyed Sam while she was in the middle screaming at them to stop. Olivia wanted to believe the demon had been lying and it was possible. Why Sam? Why Dean? It just didn't make sense as to why her brothers would be the ones to begin an apocalyptic war.

Her eyes fell on Sam. She could feel her heart almost break, thinking about him turning dark side. Sam was so gentle though and it was hard to even get him to pull the trigger sometimes. She reached over and wrapped her hand over her brother's. She squeezed it and he didn't respond, because he was still out cold. Her older brother would never turn evil. He was too pure of heart to be considered.

Olivia was snapped from her thoughts when she saw someone enter the room. She glanced to the side to see Bobby, an amused smile upon his face. "How are you?" he asked. Olivia smiled, "Better…"Bobby chuckled a little, "Is there any room on that bed for you?" Olivia wiggled in the bed and laughed, "I kinda just lay on them."

Olivia let go of Sam's hand and reached to his shoulder. She shook him lightly. He sat up startled, blinking around confused. A nudge to Dean's side shook her oldest brother awake. Two nurses appeared in the door, the one knocking before entering. "Breakfast anyone?" she asked, handing out trays to the boys and Olivia.

Once breakfast was done, the nurse went to go find a doctor to sign off on Olivia's papers so she could leave. Olivia looked over at Bobby, who was now seated next to Sam. "Bobby, would it be alright if I lived with you for a little bit?"

"Woah, woah, woah," Dean said. "Is this because you got hurt? Sam and I aren't kicking you off the team because you had a small slip up." "That's not it, Dean…" Olivia's voice trailed in a whisper, "I just feel sometimes that I get in the way. I wanna hone my skills a little. I'll come back, promise. Plus, I want to get a job and earn some money the correct way," she said with a small laugh.

Bobby looked between Dean and Olivia. He shrugged, "Its fine with me darling." Olivia looked at Dean, who just nodded.

* * *

"Just call me at least once a week?" Olivia questioned. The siblings were standing around the Impala in front of Bobby's house. Olivia had made it to Bobby's with few winces from the pain of her wound. The boys had packed up their duffle bags and were getting ready to head out. Dean looked at his younger sister who had a melancholy look upon her face. He gently took her into a hug, hugging her around the top of her shoulders so he didn't touch her wound. "I promise. I swear that I will keep in touch…And we will visit when in the area…" Olivia nodded as she hugged her oldest brother. He kissed her on the top of the head and turned to head to the Impala. "Watch out for Sam…" she muttered. Dean caught the look in her eye and nodded, "Of course…"

Sam came up to Olivia and wrapped his arms around her. Olivia thought about what the demon said and hugged Sam tighter. Tears began to roll down her cheeks. Sam looked down at his sister, "Hey, we will talk real soon, okay? No reason to cry…" he said. She wanted to say something about what the demon said, but she didn't. "I'm just going to really miss you…" she said. Sam repeated Dean's motion and placed his lips to her forehead in a brotherly kiss. "We will probably call you tonight…" he said with a light laugh. "You've kept Dean and I from arguing so much. We will probably end up fighting tonight and calling you to resolve it…"

Olivia just nodded, "Okay…" she smiled gently. Sam let her go and climbed in the passenger seat of the Impala. She stood at the side. The Impala idled for a little. "Take care of yourselves…" Olivia said over the low rumbling engine. "You too…" Dean said. The Impala began to pull away and Olivia couldn't keep the tears from rolling down her cheeks. At the end of the driveway, the Impala paused. She watched as the door of the driver's side opened and Dean stepped out. "Listen, I never make solid promises to women, but I am making one to you. The second you decide to come back, I will drive this car as fast as possible to come get you. I will call you at least once a week, if not more and come by to visit you at least once a month…"

Olivia ran to her brother and smacked into him and held him in a hug. The tears kept coming as she answered her brother's promise, "…..Okay…." she sniffled. She eventually let her brother go and as Dean climbed into the car, she could swear she saw tears bubbling up in his eyes. Sam, too, looked teary eyed in the passenger seat. The shiny Impala pulled out of the driveway and onto the road.

Olivia felt her knees give out on her and she sat on the gravel. After a few minutes, Bobby came out and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Honey, if it was going to be this hard, you should have gone with them…" Bobby said. Olivia shook her head, "No…it's just….I'm not sure if I made the right choice staying away from them…." She whispered.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Well that's the end of this section of Olivia's story! I want to thank you all for the comments that I have gotten and all the favorites! Thank you so much! Stay on the look out for the next section of the story! Thank you so much! I love you all!**


End file.
